RplayRestart
This RP takes place nearly 4 years later following where we left off. The UGI and Starfleet operate in joint operations along with the UGI trying to desperately dismantle The Syndicate which merged physically with the The Syndicate of the milky way and right now still Erex Malren is still learning how to deal with the this new merged Syndicate called Aurora Syndicate. While Technology has changed for the Syndicate tactics and countermeasures regrettably have remained the same from the pre-Taiidan emergence. Admiral Archer Kane who has over 45 years of experience fighting the syndicate is part of the command group comprised of the Judgement, Yggdrasil, and the Amberstrike. 4 years of brutal struggle have made commanders of some and lieutenants of others. Already Jordan Archer Kane serves as Fleet Science Officer a title he obtained after his successful project in the new Darkmatter corridor drive. While his power is limited to all ships research teams he operates as a Lieutenant for the Yggdrasil. His ability to sense things before they happen has given the fleet a slight upper-hand. But even now with the syndicate bearing down they will need to use the gathered information from GDI Intelligence about the Syndicate's main ship supplier. Jordan: "Look that goes there and that go here, got it? Right." Jordan telepathically said pointing out visibly to two engineers concerning the new shield generator upgrade. It had been 4 years since his removal from that codex facility and in that time he remembered getting his chance to prove himself, not only did he receive citizenship for his reward but also a new rank that had never existed prior. Respected, he enjoyed the respect he received and with him finally registered as a Psychic with "special privileges" he was now able to use his telepathy and few other powers without fear. As such he was assigned to the Yggdrasil where he had proved himself time and time again in the last two years against the syndicate, pointing out key weaknesses, outwitting countermeasures, and seeing enemy decisions before they happened. He felt confident about himself and relished in the joy of being an asset rather than a liability. "Sir, you have been requested to the bridge by Captain Nask." A petty officer stated as Jordan was walking between project rooms one bearing a improvement on the Kalminite reactor and the other the shields upgrade. Without turning around he spoke telepathically to the officer. "Did he happen to say that he needed by physical presence or mental?" "He didn't give much detail sir." The officer replied. Jordan rolled his eyes. "Inform him I will be up there shortly." Turning to those about to present the kalminite reactor, he motioned. "not until I get back." Turning toward the turbo-lift he focused trying to remember a location a few decks up and teleported himself there. Then entering the turbo lift he pressed for bridge. Casually remembering the time he teleported to the bridge without warning and how he set off a brief panic and several armed guards drawing phasors and firing. "Remember to provide a warning." he told himself. A silent telepathic pulse he delivered to to the bridge crew teleporting himself out of the turbo lift and appeared at the captain side behind his chair. Less than a second later Captain Nask swiveled in his chair to face him. "2 mins to get to the bridge by teleporting, immpressive thats 20 seconds faster than your last record. Keep at it, one day you'll teleport here without having to take more than 5 seconds." The massive captain smiled. "Thank You sir," Jordan said, "Any word from GDI Inteligence?" "Plenty seems the syndicate's drydock worlds are Nijuk II & III with Nijuk II being the more fortified world, with their beam and plasma absorbent shields that can be used to retaliate with its gonna take a fleet of 45 ships or greater to break through their fortifications," Captain Nask said. "Or a dozen Ion cannons." blurted out Colonel Zek. "But at any rate I trade it all for the one Psychic I can trust." Nask eyed Jordan. "Thank You sir." Jordan said. "Signal the Admiral and Erex will you?" Nask said swiveling back around to face the viewing screen. Jordan focused his mind to penetrate Erex and his father's minds, "Code 64.3, in 20 seconds." 20 seconds later two faced appeared on the viewer. "I wish you would remember Jordan, not to press so hard with your telepathy, Derexium hulls and shields apparently do nothing to block telepathy like other Psychics." Erex said holding his head and dabbing some Blood that had spilled out from his nose and eyes. "I second that son," said his father the admiral, who was wiping blood and tears from his eyes. "Now what is so urgent, has GDI found anything?" Captain Nask filled them in. Category:Roleplays Category:Alternate reality roleplays